Remember Me, Please!
by absoonyoung
Summary: SoonHoon


"Wonu-yaa~~~"

Kening pemuda emo tampan itu berkedut. Menurunkan bahu tegangnya ia melambai didepan muka pemuda yang lebih mungil.

"Arra~ arra~ aku mendengar semua ceritamu Jihoon-ie" Pemuda bernama Jeon Wonwoo mencomot biskuit krim, ia memakan krimnya yang manis dan menaruh kembali biskut kedalam bungkusnya

"Kebiasaan!" Jihoon melirik Wonwoo yang cengar-cengir ketahuan kebiasaannya tidak dapat ia rubah

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Pemuda berkacamata bulat itu mencoba mengalihkan perhatian kawannya

"Ah!" pemuda yang lebih mungil dengan kadar keimutan yang tidak cocok untuk usia 22 tahun berteriak semangat.

Jeon Wonwoo menyeringai, mudah sekali untuk mengalihkan atensi si mungil permen kapas ini.

"Aku tidak tahu" Jihoon menunduk lesu

Sedang Wonwoo terjengkang dari kursinya.

"Wonu~~ apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Jihoon merengek, menunduk memperhatikan jempolan kaki kecilnya yang mirip kaki bayi.

"Sebenarnya mulutku sudah bosan mengatakan tapi kusarankan coba hubungi dia duluan"

Wonwoo munjulurkan tangannya berniat mengambil lagi biskuit yang krimnya berwarna biru, tampaknya enak. Pikir Wonwoo

"Andwae! Andwae~~!" Jihoon lepas kontrol. Ia mengibaskan tangannya seperti ia sedang menjadi korban penculikan. Bahkan sampai memukuli bahu Wonwoo

"Yaa! Yakk! Aduh, Jihoon-iee~" Wonwoo mengusap bahu kurusnya, ia menatap sedih biskuitnya yang gagal lagi ia santap. Bukan biskuit yang menjadi targetnya tapi krim-krim yang terdapat diatas biskuit-biskuit tersebut.

"Mianhae Wonie~~" Jihoon panik. Mana mungkin bisa Wonwoo marah jika teman mungilnya ini bertingkah imut padanya.

"Sudah tidak apa. Jadi, kau sudah mengiriminya pesan?"

"Apa aku harus melakukannya?" Jihoon menggigit kuku jari tangannya

"Tentu saja, kau merindukannya jadi kau harus mengiriminya pesan agar kau tau dia merindukanmu juga atau tidak"

"Jadi jika pesanku diabaikan itu artinya Soonyoung tidak merindukanku?" Jihoon menelengkan kepalanya berpikir

Wonwoo menatap lamat-lamat Jihoon dengan terkejut. Ada yang aneh menurutnya. Jadi, ia menghitung mundur dari angka lima.

"Astagah! Aku menyebut namanya!" Jihoon kembali panik menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat

"Akui saja jika kau masih belum melupakannya. Jadi, cepat hubungi mantan kekasihmu itu. Aku ingin tau bagaimana reaksinya"

"Kalau pesanku diabaikan?"

Wonwoo pasrah, ia meletakkan kepalanya pada meja dihadapannya. Wonwoo tidak tau kenapa orang introvert seperti dirinya bisa berteman baik dengan pemuda mungil cerewet dan melakukan semuanya dengan rasa penuh semangat seperti Jihoon yang berkebalikan dengan sifatnya.

"Setidaknya rasa rindumu pada Soonyoung tersampaikan dan aku tidak lagi diganggu dengan kalimat 'Wonu, aku merindukannya' atau 'Jeon, carikan aku pacar' " Wonwo menatap Jihoon tajam dan yang ditatap hanya menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"Baiklah baiklah. Lihat, sedang ku ambil ponselku"

Wonwoo memperhatikan Jihoon yang gugup menatap ponsel

"Aku sedang menulis pesan~" Jihoon terus mengetuk jarinya pada tubuh ponselnya tanpa ia sadari dan itu membuat Wonwoo tersenyum maklum melihatnya.

"Ini" Jihoon menunjukkan layar ponselnya dihadapan Wonwoo, pemuda emo itu membaca sebaris kalimat yang diketik Jihoon. Menatap mata hazel dihadapannya

"Aku ingin sekali berkata 'Kau yakin?' tapi jika kutanyakan dia pasti segera menghapus pesan dan urung menghubungi Soonyoung"

Jihoon menahan napas melihat Wonwoo yang mengelus dagunya tampak berfikir, "Bagaimana?" tanyanya

"Segera kirim agar Soonyoung dapat segera membalas pesanmu" Wonwoo tersenyum meyakinkan Jihoon

"Kau yakin? Apa kata-kata ku aneh? Apa ini wajar jika kukirim untuk mantan kekasih?"

"Kalimat pesanmu bahkan wajar untuk orang baru kenal sekalipun. Tipikal Jihoon sekali, kaku jika bertemu orang yang kau suka"

Jihoon tau Wonwoo sedang menggodanya. Ia tidak mau pemuda tinggi temannya ini melihatnya bersemu dan semakin menggodanya jadi ia memukul bahu ringkih Wonwoo

"Aish, sudahlah. Ini kau ambil saja" Jihoon melempar ponselnya dan berlari masuk kekamarnya.

Wonwoo terdiam dengan ponsel Jihoon berada ditangannya. Ia sedang menginap dirumah Jihoon, orang tua si mungil berada di Busan menemani nenek Jihoon yang sakit. Jihoon harus sekolah besok dan Jihoon adalah anak tunggal. Jadilah dia teman paling dekat dengan Jihoon diminta untuk menginap menemani.

"Kenapa kau berikan padaku, Jihoon-ieee?" Wonwoo berteriak agar suaranya sampai dilantai dua tempat kamar Jihoon

"Agar aku tidak terluka jika dia berhasil melupakanku sebagai mantan kekasihnyaaa" jawab Jihoon tak kalah teriak.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar Lee Jihoon"

Ia memutar-mutar ponsel Jihoon, sepi dilantai satu tidak membuatnya takut. Ia suka sendiri, ia suka ketenangan. Itu adalah energi tersendiri baginya. Menikmati ketenangan sebelum tidur dapat memulihkan tenaganya dan membuat tidurnya bertambah nyenyak.

"Tidak bergetar juga. Kurasa Soonyoung tidak akan membalas pesan Jihoon malam ini"

Dirinya bangkit dari duduknya, "Baiklah, Jeon Wonwoo. Mari kita susul Jihoon ke pulau kapuk" Wonwoo melangkah menuju kamar Jihoon berada

.

.

.

"Selamat Pagi, Boo Seungkwan Boo" Jihoon menyenggol bahu Seungkwan namun malah dirinya yang terdorong badan kuat Seungkwan.

"Aduh, aku pusing berputar-putar" Jihoon bersanggah pada dinding bangunan sekolahnya.

"Sudah tau, aku kuat masih keras kepala mengalahkanku" Seungkwan tersenyum bangga, menepuk dada kirinya yang terdapat badge sekolah yang sama dengan seragam yang dipakai Jihoon dan Wonwoo sekarang

"Makanya cepatlah tumbuh besar, Hyung" setelah mengucapkan hal paling terlarang didengar telinga Jihoon. Hansol, sang pelaku terkikik dan memilih kabur dengan menarik tangan Seungkwan berlari memasuki sekolah terlebih dahulu.

"Yakk! Jangan seenaknya mengatai tinggi badanku! Tinggi badan ini sangat disukai oleh seseorang dulunya!" suara Jihoon yang diawalnya berseru lantang berakhir dengan gumaman tak yakin membuat Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya melihat perubahan sikap Jihoon

"Sudahlah, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk galau" ucap Wonwoo

"Kau tidak mengatakan apapun berarti Soonyoung tidak membalas pesanku. Benar?" Jihoon menatap Wonwoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca penuh pengharapan

Wonwoo tak sanggup melihat serangan mata Jihoon. Ia berdehem, membuang muka dari Jihoon

"Kau belum melihat ponselmu pagi ini?"

Jihoon menggeleng lesu, "aku takut jika yang kubayangkan benar terjadi. Soonyoung berhasil melupakanku" pemuda mungil itu menunduk

"Tck, terlalu banyak yang kau takutkan itu tidak baik, Lee Jihoon. Kka, aku duluan ya?"

Jihoon mengangguk lemah melihat langkah kaki panjang Wonwoo semakin menjauh dan hilang memasuki gedung utama sekolah. Ia menatap lama gedung sekolahnya lalu menghembuskan nafas

"Sudahlah, lupakan sejenak tentang Soonyoung dan bersemangatlah belajar, Lee Jihoon!" Serunya berapi-api mengepalkan tangan dengan semangat membara

Lee Jihoon kemudian berlari dengan semangat menuju kelasnya dengan tak lupa menyapa semua warga sekolah yang berpapasan dengannya.

Wonwoo yang melihat dari kejauhan tersenyum melihat Jihoon, ia kembali teringat tentang tadi malam

.

.

.

Wonwoo pikir, ia baru tidur 10 menit yang lalu tapi ternyata waktu sudah berjalan 4 jam ketika ia jatuh tertidur disamping Jihoon lalu kemudian kembali terbangun.

Omong-omong tentang terbangun, Wonwoo segera menoleh kekanan-kekiri memastikan sesuatu yang membuatnya bangun dari tidur. Ia merasakan sesuatu bergetar disampingnya ketika ia tidur dan sekarang menemukan ponsel milik Jihoonlah yang berdering.

Wonwoo mengernyit dengan mata sipitnya yang masih mengantuk, mengucek matanya beberapa kali membersihkan sesuatu yang lengket dimatanya agar dapat membaca dengan jelas sebaris tulisan dilayar ponsel Jihoon

Lima menit kemudian, Wonwoo mendesah nafas lega disertai senyum senang ia menoleh menatap Jihoon yang tidur berlinang air liur disampingnya. Ia mengelus rambut Jihoon seperti Jihoon adalah saudara kandungnya sendiri.

"Jja, Jihoon kuharap setelah ini jangan terlalu banyak mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yanh dapat membuatmu jatuh sakit. Karena.." Wonwoo kembali menatap layar ponsel Jihoon yang masih menyala

"Karena Soonyoung tidak melupakanmu"

Wonwoo tersenyum dan wonwoo tidak melihatnya ketika Jihoon juga tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

END

18.03.2016

22.47


End file.
